This invention relates generally to video systems and particularly to video systems used in mobile environments such as vehicles.
There has been increasing interest in the use of video monitors and the like for conveying information via RF transmissions to receiving units employed in police vehicles, fire engines and the like. These systems use cathode ray tubes (CRT's) having high brightness capabilities which unfortunately very often lead to relatively short service lives. Such systems necessarily derive their operating power from the vehicle battery. With a high brightness video system, a great deal of power is consumed by the CRT and driver circuitry, as distinct from the RF and small signal processing circuits. Consequently, the use of high brightness video systems in mobile installations imposes a substantial load on the vehicle's battery system.